Blue and Amber
by lalabtistst
Summary: It's ten years later and Ikuto is a famous musician, but his life had never been the same ever since she left...
1. Chapter 1

He stood there on the roof for quite some time. Staring into the nothingness of society. Thinking of her. What had he done to deserve this kind of heartbreak? Why has she left? Will she ever come back to me? He has asked these questions before, hoping that one day an answer would show up in front of him. But one never did.

It was starting to get cold and, hearing the calls of his family below, decided to go down to his room.

He sighed and jumped off the roof with his cat abilities onto a nearby tree, then drifted to his window sill in one swift move. As soon as he was in his room he jumped on the bed and decided to take a nap.

It felt like two seconds before Utau burst in the door. "Are you coming down for dinner, Ikuto?" He looked up at her for a second then hid his head under the covers. He could hear Utau's sigh from through the thick cloth. "Fine then! If you don't eat, neither will I!" She sat down nest to him on the bed with a humph.

He hated when she did this. His suffering was only meant for him. With that he sat up and got out of the bed. "I'll come down after I take a shower, you start without me" He said.

"No way, I eat when you eat" Dammit, he thought. She could always see clearly through his façade. Then he had an idea, it wouldn't help her with her attachment to her but it was the only way to get her to help.

He leaned over on the bed, inches away from her face. He saw her blush and look away. He turned his number one smile on and whispered in her ear "Please? For me?" She finally looked up at him and whispered back "Ok".

She sat up on the bed and danced out of the room. With a sigh, he decided that it would be a good idea to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. As soon as he was nude he jumped in, cringing at the heat. He never knew how cold he was until he felt the warmth. He chuckled to himself, for this applied to many aspects of his life.

As soon as he thought he was clean he turned off the water and decided to get out. He dried himself off and changed into an old shirt and some pajama bottoms. There on his desk, was the Dumpty key. Memories flooded through his brain. With a gasp he shook his head and decided to head up to the roof again.

As he laid there for the second time that night he pictured all the times he's shared with her. "Amu" he whispered. The sadness he felt was radiating through his body. He would have never thought that only one person caused all this pain for him.

He tried to remember the small things, like the way she smelled, the way she laughed, and that irresistible color she turned when she was embarrassed. To sum up everything about her, she was like a strawberry. He Smiled "My little ichigo". And with that he let his dreams take him to a much better place.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to a small pressure on his upper torso. Without opening his eyes he groaned and said "Utau get off of me!" while he turned over. He opened his eyes to find that he was in his room. Utau, knocked over on the floor but Ikuto's sudden movement straightened out her hair.

"You lied to me." she stared at him, her eyes almost demanding a response. "It was your fault for falling for it"

She ran across the room and embraced him. "Ikuto, don't you know what you are doing to yourself?" she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Don't you know how it makes me feel when I watch you waste away day after day?" "It's none of your concern Utau" Offended by this comment, she let go of him and yelled back "It's every part of my concern, you're my brother! She's gone Ikuto! It's been five years! Don't you think if she had any speck of affection for you she would've returned?"

Back facing her before, Ikuto turned around and shouted "Shut up!" Utau had never had Ikuto talk to her this way "Why do you care so much for her? I'm right here Ikuto why can't you see me?" The questions weren't for him to answer, but it made him think.

"I'm going out" Ikuto plainly stated leaving his crying sister to herself.

Violin on his back, Ikuto headed to the concert hall to see tons of fans waiting outside. They're comments could be heard across the street.

"Is he really gonna play?" "He's so dreamy" "I can't wait to see him" "I wonder if he'll give me an autograph" along with several screams from the girls outside the hall.

"Dammit" he whispered, slipping into a dark alley way. He forgot his disguise, caught up in the drama with Utau. He was going to have to jump.

With that his cat ears and tail appeared. He jumped directly up to land on the flat roof of the building next to him. It wasn't a far jump; he's done several others that were much further than this. The only problem was to not get spotted. He walked back a ways, then started sprinting full out to the edge of the building. The second the pavement was ending he crouched down and flew through the air. Though that was one of his fastest jumps, it didn't go unnoticed.

"What was that?" "It kinda looked like him" "That was AWESOME!!"

He didn't care what they said. It wasn't like the press was going to believe a bunch of screaming girls.

Then he saw something familiar, a flash of pink running by. He leaned up against the edge of the building, leaning over, only to find that it was a truck with pink lettering on the side. His presence didn't go unnoticed though.

One girl was all it took "It's Him!!!!!!!" followed by a bunch of screams from the crowd below. He left the girls and exited the roof through the door.

After many flights of steps he made it to the stage.

"Where in God's name where you?" his manager asked. He ignored her and looked around blankly. "Oh my lord! You're not even dresses? What are we going to do with you?" Shit. He forgot his tux _again_. He cursed Utau under his breath.

"You're just lucky I got two made" the high pitched voice said as she pushed him into a dressing room.

"Ah. Yuiki" he said to himself. She was still the impatient 4th grader he knew when times were better.

He got dressed and headed out to see the rest of his orchestra onstage. He didn't go on until later. He started to quietly tune his violin, when one of his strings broke. He sighed and got another string from his case. After it was fixed he stood by the curtains, waiting for his cue, when suddenly another flash of pink caught his eye from the audience.

He pounded his fist into his forehead "Stop imagining things Ikuto" he said to himself. And with that, the piece ended and he walked onto the stage.

He was greeted by screams from girls in the audience. _I'm just a violin player, not the effing Jonas Brothers _he thought to himself. He bowed to the audience and the screaming stopped. He began his piece. He composed it for her. But what he didn't know was that she was listening to it right that second.

Her eyes filled with tears as she listened to the music. She had been in hiding for so long that she had forgotten how beautiful he was when he played his violin. The piece was titled The Lock so she knew it was for her. She'd never been so happy in her whole life. The only sadness that masked the event was the fact that she couldn't see him. She couldn't look him n the eyes after all of these years and see the pain she caused him.

The piece ended and Ikuto looked down on the audience, triumphant. He was just about to leave when he saw her. She was in one of the rows near the back, but it seemed like she was directly in front of him.

Ikuto snapped back to reality from the conductor clearing his throat and he left the stage immediately, but only to put his violin back. Then he put on a hat and sunglasses and walked out the stage door to the audience level. But before he opened the door he was stopped by the overwhelming anger inside of him. H was confused by it. The only girl he ever loved was just behind those doors and he was angry at her? After so many years how could he be so bitter? He couldn't believe what a coward he was. He ran away from the door and out the theatre and into the alley way that he hid in before. He slumped down on the wall and started to cry.

This wasn't typical of him. He's probably only cried twice in his whole life, and both of them were most likely when he was younger. He Yelled in rage and punched the wall next to him, cutting his fingers. "You coward!" he shouted again. Then there, in the alley way he saw a figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The figure slumped down next to him and embraced him. "I was so worried" It wasn't the voice he expected to hear. It wasn't the voice hat filled his thoughts and dreams everyday she was gone.

"Utau" He said, then, instead of being disappointed, he was comforted. He hugged her again and told her the whole story. She walked him home and left him to think on the roof, while she went out to do some errands.

Utau walked along the streets until she got to the theatre. She could still hear the music from the inside, but it was coming to an end. She waited until the rush of people came out. Then she saw a pink smudge nestled in with the people. She dove at it, catching her sleeve. The girl looked back in shock but immediately recognized the pop star.

"Stay here" the voice coming from Utau's mouth was far more menacing than her own. They both stood there, until all the people had left. When the road was completely clear she dragged the girl to the side of the building.

Once there she pushed the girl into the wall with such force that the girl cried out and a trickle of blood was falling from her scalp. Utau walked up to her and slapped her in the face. The girl slumped down to the ground and curled up into a ball, prepared for more beatings.

Utau stood there, panting. "You bitch. How dare you do that to Ikuto" she started. "Do you know how much pain you have caused him?!" she shouted at her. "Look at me, Amu. Look me in the eyes." Amu looked up to see Utau's face. "Answer me!" Utau shouted again. Amu then started to cry, something that Utau hadn't expected. "I should kill you for what you've done to him" she stated

"Then just it then! Stop pretending like I don't know what I did and just end this miserable life that I've had to live! I loved him more than anything in the world" She shouted at Utau. "Do you honestly think that I haven't missed him at all?!"

Utau was shocked by this. It never once occurred to her that Amu was tortured as well by this. She had only thought of Amu as the bad guy, the person that she could blame everything on. Now she felt sad for Amu, and hated herself for being so naïve.

Amu looked up at Utau "Well?" she whispered. "Come with me" Utau said. Amu nodded and stood up. Utau giggled a little at how funny Amu looked and then she realized that she had done this to her and immediately felt awful.

She led Amu through the deserted streets, neither of them saying a word, until she got to the apartment. Utau turned around to face Amu "Wait here, if you move from this spot you won't see him" Amu's face lit up instantly. Her eyes were so fun of love that it hurt Utau's own heart to see that these two were meant for each other. The look in her eyes was the same look that Ikuto had when he thought of her.

Utau took out her key and opened the door. She checked to make sure that Amu hadn't moved and then stepped inside. The atmosphere of the house was so cold and desolate that Utau had to shiver. She could never imagine being in such pain.

She found Ikuto on the couch, face up, eyes shut, hands on his chest. He practically looked dead. She ran over to him and shook him "Ikuto?!" panic in her voice. "Can't you just let me suffer in peace for once, Utau?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. 'No, I have a surprise."

With that, Utau jumped away and stuck her head out the door. "You can come in now" Ikuto jumped to life on the couch and saw the one person who eluded him for so many years. Tears sprang to her eyes "Ikuto" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In one second he was across the room and embracing her. "Ikuto!" she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair "I'm here, I'm here" he kept repeating. Utau thought she would leave the couple alone. To see this scene with the man she loved, embracing another girl, she couldn't handle.

"I thought I would never see you again" She said as she looked up at his face. He just pecked her on the nose. "It seems like a dream doesn't it?" She nodded into his tear stained shirt.

They sat there for awhile, just looking into each others eyes. Never had either of them been so happy.

Utau was in the kitchen at this time. Their eyes weren't the only ones with tears. She knew after re-uniting them that her brother would never love her. But Utau had reached the point where she felt herself grow up a bit. She loved Ikuto she would do anything to make him happy now, even if it meant being with another girl.

"Tell me" Ikuto said finally. "Hmm?" Amu sighed into Ikuto's chest. "Why did you leave? What happened?" He asked intently. Amu separated herself from him and sat on her legs. "It's a long story" she said, a little embarrassed. "I have all the time in the world Amu, now that you're back"

"Ok" she took a deep breath in. "I didn't want to tell you the reason why I left because I didn't want you to be in danger" Ikuto's face was swept with confusion "Well, you know how they stole the Embryo from you? They wanted to use it to wipe the dreams of everyone. Filthy bastards. I stole it back from them, they weren't too pleased. They have been trying to kill me for the past 5 years. Eventually, I left the country, in hope of escaping from them. They followed me. Figures. It's like I couldn't escape. I eventually faked my own death right in front of them but I still don't believe it was as believable as I hoped it would be. I bought a plane ticket under a false name and traveled here"

Amu looked up at Ikuto who was awe struck. She giggled, a sound that Ikuto had missed desperately, but no amount of joy could help him. Inside, he was choking. He had done this to her and all he did was blame her for it. If he had never found that damned egg, none of this would've happened. _I'm a sick person._ He thought to himself

"Once I got here…." Ikuto shocked out of his trance by her voice "…I didn't know what to do, my parents were dead, and lord knows that Ami would never take me in. So, even though it's a little weird, I went to your old apartment. It was the only place I ever felt happy." She smiled at the memories she's shared with Ikuto. "I thought you would have moved, but no. You were up there on your roof, night after night. I sometimes watched you from below. Then I had to hear you play. I went to one of your concerts. It was so beautiful. Then you saw me, something I never wanted to happen. I'd caused you so much pain I didn't deserve to be happy. The—"

Suddenly she was being kissed by him. It was everything she imagined it would be. He pulled away from her and whispered into her ear angrily "Don't you _ever_ say that" she looked at him, awestruck. "Ikuto" she whispered and with that she kissed him back, more aggressive than he did. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. She had kissed others, but none of them felt as right and happy as this.

The rest of the night consisted of Ikuto asking her questions, questions he had waited to ask her for years. Eventually, the stars appeared and Amu fell asleep on Ikuto's lap. He sat there, ignoring the pain and numbness in his legs and petted her hair. Finally, he was at peace after all the years. Nothing in the world could be unpleasant now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amu woke up to the sunlight coming in through the window. She was on the couch wrapped in blankets, with Ikuto laying next to her, one arm draped over her waist... She tried to move slowly, as not to disturb him, but suddenly his arms tightened around her waist. "And just where do you think you're going?" she gasped and turned around

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to wake you" He then kissed her on the lips. "Amu, you're going to have to stop apologizing to me" He looked at her "You haven't been doing anything wrong. C'mon, where's that stubborn Amu that I used to know?" He teased her. She smiled back and he let her go.

"I have to run out and do some errands" Amu said. "Alright" She stood up and went out the door. She hadn't been in Japan long but she still needed to change her appearance. She was about to walk out when she saw her appearance in the mirror. "Ugh" she said in disgust. Her hair was matted all over her face, her eyes were puffy, and there was makeup smeared on her lips. "What's 'Ugh'?" Ikuto asked. "Me" she said smiling, barely embarrassed, but enough to make her pink. "I think you're the most beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on" Ikuto said seriously as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled against his shirt.

After a few moments she took a shower and put on a pair of Utau's ill fitting jeans and one of Ikuto's shirts. She inhaled the scent deeply. Then she heard a tapping on the door. "Amu, if you don't get out soon I'm going to have to come in there and get you" She could practically hear the smile in his voice "Pervert!" she joked back. He really hadn't changed.

After getting dressed she headed out the door. She walked to the local salon and went inside. "Can I help you?" a woman from behind the counter asked. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could give me a new hair style. Something to change my overall appearance" she asked none too discreetly. "Certainly" the woman said as she smiled.

After having her hair pulled this way and that, she went to the mall and bought herself a new wardrobe and some new make-up. After spending the amount of money she did on her credit card, provided by her parents' inheritance, she was certain that she would be treated like a queen the next time she went. She then headed back to Ikuto's house.

Utau woke up and started to make eggs for breakfast. When she was done she set two plates of it on the table. She wasn't ready to be all that nice to Amu yet, not while she was over there on the couch with the man that claimed her heart. She thought of how childish she was being and then decided to make Amu something. Not anything special, just some cereal or something along those lines. She her some rustling in the other room and decided to eavesdrop.

_Yes!_ She thought to herself. Now she can talk to him. She heard the door close and then she danced into the room with the eggs "Ikuto!" she sang. He looked up, his eyes filled with longing, but nestled in there she saw something she hadn't seen in years. Joy.

This created a weird pain in her heart. Though she loved her brother she was still relieved to see him this way. Then she remembered why she came in the room and immediately snapped back "Oh! Uh, I made you some eggs Ikuto." She smiled and passed the plate to him. "Thank you, Sis" she heard the alternate meaning behind his words.

He got up, walked to the table, and started to eat. Dumbfounded she sat down as well. He hadn't eaten at the table in months. She decided to start a conversation, then she remembered what she saw in the newspaper this morning.

"Oh Yeah!" she exclaimed. "What?" Ikuto asked her, amused by her. "The newspaper rated you the 4th best violinist in Japan! Isn't that wonderful?" She asked. "Yeah, it is, like the rest of my life right now"

The morning went on like that, laughing and joking around the breakfast table like a family would. And even though the word might not mean anything to others, it warmed Utau's heart.

Awhile after that happy scene, Utau was in her room rehearsing the most recent dance moves and Ikuto was lazily lying on the couch flipping through the channels for something good to watch.

Just then, Amu opened the door and walked in. Ikuto's jaw dropped. She had dyed her hair black and had gotten extensions, all the way down to her waist. She was wearing designer couture clothing, which looked a lot better on her then imagined. On her head was a pair of sun glasses and around her arms were tons upon tons of shopping bags.

"What…?" Ikuto said to himself. Amu stood there frozen. She had intended on coming in unnoticed. But now she was busted. "Uh…umm" she stumbled.

"Amu, what did you do?" Ikuto asked in shock, still on the couch with the remote still in hand. Amu straightened herself out and took a deep breath in. "Pink hair is a little noticeable don't you think? With Easter still on the look for me I have to keep changing my appearance. If they see me I'll be dead, literally. It's just...I um…I'm sorry" She dropped her head and fell to the ground, the bags slightly exploding to reveal the tissue paper in the bags.

Ikuto went and sat down next to her. "Amu I'm not mad at you about this at all, I just thought that you had changed for me, and that's not necessarily fair to you" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Now let's see what you got." He smiled playfully, looking into the amber eyes that he loved.

Ikuto didn't really want to see what she had bought that day but he thought that he owed her one. He watched as she came into the room, outfit after outfit, and he had to admit that she looked pretty hot in most of them. After about an hour of playing model they were both laying down on the couch.

"Hey Ikuto" Amu said suddenly. "Hmmm?" "I was wondering if I could hear you play your violin" she asked quietly. He shuffled around until he got up. He walked over and picked up his violin. He started to rosin his bow "What are you going to play?" Amu asked.

"You'll see" Amu sat up on her legs. Ikuto then strummed his bow across the strings once and began to play. It was the song that Amu had heard so many years ago, the first song she ever heard him play, but the ending was different. The ending was played in D scale. The song brought warmth to Amu's heart and tears to her eyes.

When Ikuto was done he set down his violin and Amu rushed up and kissed him romantically. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody, this is LaLa. I just wanted to say that I'm orry for all the short chapters. But I've decided that I'm going to publish ons of short chapters in a short amount of time, rather than long chapters in a long amount of time. This entire story might bea bit long because of that though and I dn't want to discourage you from reading this story. If you think that ths is a bad or good idea then please send m a review. Thank you

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Utau had to go to a concert this morning, but she didn't mind. Ever since she left Easter her career hadn't been the same. At first it was tough, but when everyone found out that she needed a sponsor she was being flooded with phone calls with offers and contracts. She eventually decided to settle down with this one company. She signed a 7 year contract and the best part was that she could sing her own music.

She was headed in her limo to a charity concert for autism. She never got to perform charities when she worked for Easter so her life was pretty mush going a lot better than before, except for the fact that her heart had been torn in two.

No matter how much she tried to occupy herself, she never could forget him. But she wouldn't tear them apart. The only thing worse than seeing him with Amu was seeing him without Amu.

Lost in her trance she was completely oblivious to the fact that they had arrived to the concert hall. "Utau?" Her manager asked. "Hello? Utau?" He asked again waving a hand in front of her face.

Ikuto wasn't the only one who had gotten a manager from the guardians. Kukai is technically a "Professional" soccer player, but until his career starts moving he's Utau's manager. Now he might not be the best player the world has seen, but he was pretty good, but, unfortunately he's still waiting to sign on to a team.

Utau sighed and got out of the limo, Kukai not that far behind her. "Now Utau we're on a very tight schedule, we don't have that much time to be daydreaming today." He looked at a clipboard; Kukai was all about being cliché. "For god sakes Utau, you gone on in two hours and you haven't even gone through make-up, hair, or rehearsal! Horrible planning Utau."

Utau was drowning out his rant as she was getting into her outfit in her private dressing room. She mumbled back through the door "And whose fault might that be that I'm behind schedule" "Yours Utau. You were the one who wanted to have the big 'family' breakfast."

Utau opened the door. "Fine. You win." Kukai ushered her over to a make-up stand and soon she was being covered in supplies by some professional. Afterwards she barely had any idea who she was in the mirror. Her hair was then pulled up into her signature pigtails. She grimaced as they pulled on her hair. This was the least favorite part of her job.

"Utau, I've got to say, you look a lot better." Kukai said with a teasing smile. Utau nudged him. Just because he was her manager didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. Utau walked on to the stage and started her rehearsal. After all the preparations were done, Utau was patiently waiting for her turn on the stage in her dressing room.

"Nervous, Utau?" Kukai said. "Being nervous is for amateurs" Utau said as she fixed a strand of hair. "That's the Utau I know" Kukai smiled.

"Ok, Utau. You're up" A girl said as she stood in the hallway. Utau gracefully stood up from her chair and headed out onto the stage, greeted by tons of screams from fans. She set up on center stage and the lights dimmed. "This goes out to anyone who thinks that they will never receive the love they want!" She sang through the song while she danced to it, clearly having rehearsed it a number of times. The song was fairly fast paced. It was clear to whom the song was really dedicated to.

At home, Ikuto was wondering how Amu could escape from the clutches of Easter. She was currently in his room, listening to her Mp3 player. "Dammit" he whispered to himself as he hit the table with his fist. He had brought this on her and now he had no way to get her out. Amu had told him a million times that it wasn't his fault, but he knew.

It seemed as though all thoughts had been explored for that day so he looked at his watch to see if the concert was on yet. It would start in about 20 minutes so he decided to flip on some sitcom. It was basically meaningless, trying to be funny although all the jokes were clichéd.

Then it started. A couple of new bands started and then she came on. The song started and he admired how much time his sister put into her job.

"Wow" Amu said as she sat down on the couch. "She's really good isn't she?" "You haven't seen her since the last time she played have you?" Ikuto asked, looking at her. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "Occasionally" She said. The she started to sing to the music.

He was surprised by how good her voice was. It sounded like a professional's, not like she was just born with it. It was polished and very smooth. Her voice could hit the notes perfectly, all the way up to the next octaves. He was completely mesmerized.

"Hey Amu, where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked when the song was finished. She looked at him, confused. "No where. I just like to sing a lot." "Hmm. Well for self trained that's pretty good" he mumbled to himself. "What was that, Ikuto?" Amu asked

"I was just saying how unbelievable it was that your voice was so ugly when you were younger" Ikuto said, teasingly. Amu elbowed him in the ribs.

Amu fell asleep on his chest. She hadn't even touched the guest room. While Amu was dreaming Ikuto had a plan in his mind. He wasn't going to **ever **let Easter have her, and he knew just how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, please forgive me! My computer broke and all of my files got lost so i had to re write it. Please enjoy!**

**----La La**

Chapter 7

The sun broke through the trees neighboring the apartment. Utau had come home late that night from the concert. Although she was already famous she had a lot to learn from others. Ikuto had fallen asleep contemplating his master plan.

Utau was going out to the supermarket. She usually only needed to go once every few days because no one would ever eat anything, but now Ikuto began eating and Amu showed up so food could never stay very long.

Utau had to wear her disguise, which she hated. For once she would just like to go to the park and feel the sun on her face and the wind through her hair without an entire scene. She could only go to places where people would never assume of her being there. She would give almost anything to just be a nobody.

She was pretending to look at something that she didn't bother to notice the label of to hide the fact that she was crying. If she stood out even the slightest bit then somebody would surely notice her. Not to mention that even if they didn't know who she was there was a conveniently placed magazine rack covered with photos of last nights performances right over her shoulder.

After she was sure that the tears had come and gone she started to buy things that they needed. Then she had to go to the checkout. _Oh joy._ She thought to herself. This was always the part where people noticed her. She pulled down her hat further and walked into line. She pretended to look at something when some reviews of her caught her eye. They were mostly fair, not that creative. Critics have already gone soft and stale. She didn't know why she bothered looking anymore.

"Miss?" A friendly face from behind the counter asked. She looked up, a big mistake. "Hey aren't you---" She cut him off with one of her death stares. "Umm, c-certainly miss." She smiled but inside she was rejoicing. _Thank god _she breathed. "That will be $42.50" She passed him the money and smiled sweetly, but before she left the store she heard an "Oh my god! You'll never believe who I just saw" from behind her shoulder. She smirked.

She was walking down the street when she passed the Easter building. _Dammit. Where the hell am I. _she thought. She hadn't been by here in years. It brought back memories from when she had a chance. _Why is life so unfair? _She thought to herself, trying to hold back tears. "You better not cry Utau" she said, low enough for only her to hear.

She decided to sit down on a bench and just marinate in her memories. She was half way to happiness when somebody approached her. "Long time no see, Utau" a familiar voice said. "Yukari, I'm not in the mood for catching up" Utau said, eyes still closed. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long" Yukari asked, giddily. "And whose fault might that be?" Utau contradicted. "Hmm. I suppose your right." Yukari thought out loud. She then noticed what a bad mood Utau was in. "Alright, Utau, but if you need a manager, you still have my number." With that, Yukari walked off.

After making sure that she was gone, Utau decided to go back home. Yukari hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw her. She always looked uptight, but secretly, Utau knew, she was the same old lazy friend.

Then Utau arrived home. "I'm hoooome!" she sang as she opened the door, then she was caught in her tracks. There, Ikuto was looking over her songs and contracts as Amu sang beautifully in the kitchen. Utau was surprised to here that it was one of her songs being sung. She was even more surprised by how good it sounded. Utau clenched her fists as all pieces fit together in her head.

"No" She said, barely audible. "Ohh, Utau your home, I didn't---" Ikuto started. "She's already stolen you she's not taking my spotlight!" Utau screamed as tears formed in her eyes. "Utau, it's the only---" Ikuto tried to say, eyes filled with pain. "It's only her fault that Easter's after her, not yours! It's not your god damn responsibility to look after her every night and day! She's already taken you she's not taking my job!" Utau dropped the groceries and ran up the stares to her room, where she jumped on the bed and hid her face in a pillow to hide the sound of her sobs.

Amu was standing behind the archway to the kitchen. Her tears started to spill over. _How come everywhere I go all I do is inconvenience everybody? Utau is my friend and I caused her so much pain _She thought to herself. She turned around to see Ikuto shaking. This pain that she felt he felt. "Stop it, Amu" she said to herself. She wanted to leave, but she never could leave Ikuto and cause him so much pain ever again. Frustrated, she crept up to the roof and fell asleep staring at the stars, remembering better times.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry that this wasn't out sooner! My computer died and I had to write the whole chapter over, then I went to break so I apologize for the wait and I hope I haven't discouraged any of you from reading it. Also, I might be adding a character and would appreciate it if you would send comments for my story along with a profile of you. If you can that would be great. If you think that adding a character would ruin the story, please tell me. Thank you guys so much that you have read this story thus far. ------Lala**

Chapter 8

Amu woke up near the middle of the day. _Did I fall asleep up here?_ She asked herself. Then she realized that her hair was being stroked. Without opening her eyes she flipped over. There was a strange weight over her. _A blanket? _She was touched by the fact that Ikuto was so thoughtful. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Amu. It's ok. I'm here for you" he said softly and sweetly. It sounded more like he was saying this to himself rather than her. She felt a hand wipe the tear off of her face. This only caused more tears to come. _Everyone's sacrificed so much for me how_ _come I'm always the one who has to be taken care of. I'm just a burden. _She thought to herself. "Why?" She asked quietly.

Ikuto was suddenly jumpy "Oh, I' sorry. I didn't mean to---" Amu cut him off. "You didn't wake me up Ikuto." She heard Ikuto sigh. "Ikuto, Why are you always here for me? All I do is cause pain and trouble. Not to mention that I completely deserted you for 5 years then came back and ruined you're life." She said as she sat up. Ikuto was shocked "That's not true--" "Yes it is" she said below her breath. Low but not low enough for him to not hear it. "It's because I love you Amu" Even though she knew that Ikuto loved her, these words shocked her. She shook her head out of her trance, and then she was frustrated.

He wasn't giving her the answer she wanted. She wanted to hear him say that he didn't need her that way if Easter got her he wouldn't feel so much pain. That would be the second time. Although that's what she hoped for it would still crush her if he spoke those words. She tried to protest. "But I mean why do you love me? All I am is a burden. Utau hates me for stealing you away. I just take up space and I don't even hel--"

Her words were then cut off in a passionate kiss. All thoughts cleared from her mind. She could feel his anger though. It was practically radiating off of his body. He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Amu. I can't explain love. I'm not a professional. But what I do know is that ever since you showed up my life has a purpose. You're the only reason I still want to exist." He then had her in a crushing embrace. "I love you too" She whispered. They sat like that for awhile, no words were spoken. None needed to be. They both knew exactly what was in each others' hearts and what would always be there.

"I'm sorry" he said after a while "Hmm?" Amu said as she lifted her head from his chest. "I'm the reason Easter's chasing you." Amu sighed. "Ikuto. I'm the one who decided to steal it back. You didn't make me." Ikuto looked away from her "Yeah, but my wish--"

"To hell with that. You didn't know what would happen, neither did I." she smiled at him "C'mon, where's that stubborn Ikuto that I used to know?" she said, copying his words. He scowled and stuck his tongue out at her. "There he is" She said and then seized his mouth in a kiss.

He loved her so much. It was only she that could make him feel better. Sure, others had told him the same thing, but it was more sincere when it came from her. Now he could truly forgive himself. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he routinely wrapped his around her waist. But suddenly he was filled with a desire. He pulled her in tighter when suddenly she stopped.

"Ikuto…?" she knew what he was doing, and he hated himself for losing control like that. One moment of pure bliss gone so quickly. He looked away from her. She pulled his head back up by his chin "I'm not mad Ikuto, just not now, ok?" she smiled and all hatred evaporated from him. He can't be mad at anything when she smiles. It's almost as if the entire world stops and everything is right.

He smiled back at her "I thought you liked the old me" She smirked "I don't miss you being such a pervert" "I also thought that I was the one who smirked too." He put on an over dramatic sad face and she nudged him in the ribs "It doesn't take a lot to notice who wears the pants now huh?"

Then suddenly he was hugging her "Promise me something, Amu" "What?" she muffled into his shirt. "Promise me you'll never change, you'll never pretend to be someone who you aren't." Then he looked down on her "Because I'll see right through it" he smirked and she looked back into his shirt "My acting skills weren't **that **bad" He laughed, he missed laughing. It's like his whole life had completely turned around from a waiting for a storm to end to dancing in the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Utau was in her room trying to write a song that both of them could sing. She still wasn't keen on the idea of having a partner. She was even more upset that the partner had to be Amu. Sure, they used to be friends but after Ikuto fell in love there were too many wounds caused by her for Utau to ever look at Amu the same way. Every time she looked at Amu all she saw was pain.

Utau was snapped out of her day dream to see that there were small drops of water hitting her paper. She wiped her face and wiped the paper, hoping that no one would notice the small stains in the paper.

Utau shook her head a little and went to her happy place, something she usually did when she was writing. The words started to fly onto the page. The melody was slightly sad and filled with longing. When she looked at the words all she could see was her feelings. Her songs were always personal. If Utau could help it, then Amu would just be an accessory who mostly danced and barely sung. The spotlight was only big enough for one.

At first it would start out like that but then, once Amu was well known, Amu would break off and get her own contract and never sing with Utau ever again. That was the plan that Ikuto plainly explained to her. Utau didn't object very much. As long as she was gone soon.

Utau looked at the piece she was writing. Almost everything was written for her. She then realized how selfish she was being. She took an eraser and rubbed it hard against the surface, to the point of the paper ripping. She wished that she could just take an eraser on everything. Just erase everything that ever happened. Though she did grow up in the past few weeks, she still didn't want to let go of Ikuto. She'd rather sit and watch painfully rather then give up the reason she existed.

Amu was in her room practicing the latest dance that Utau had taught her. Utau's pace was moving too quickly for her, she could barely keep up with it. She was still new to this and she was being treated like a professional.

She tried over and over to get this one turn right. It was one of those passé or whatever it was called things. "5…6…5,6,7,8--" she tried it once more but this time her ankle gave out and she hit the cold, wooden floor. "Sh!t" she swore to herself. She tried to stand up but then shots of pain rolled down her leg. "Perfection"

She started to crawl over to the bed to help herself up. It was a sprain and she knew it, but she couldn't let Utau know. Then surely the plan would be delayed and she would have to leave again. This thought brought tears to her eyes. Being apart from Ikuto was the worst feeling in the world.

She reached the bed post and tried to pull herself up. Right when she almost reached her goal her hands slipped and she fell. Though it was a 20 foot drop, she still closed her eyes. The impact never came. She felt warm arms around her.

_Dammit _she thought. She didn't want Ikuto to see her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed wordlessly. She was blushing from embarrassment. If he had been there to catch her then he must have been watching her. He chuckled a little to himself. Amu sat up "What?" she asked. "You still haven't changed" he said soothingly. "And what do you mean by that?" her voice heavy with playful accusation. "Nothing, it's just that you always seem to be falling" he smirked, something that always left Amu, and every other women on the planet, speechless.

While she was busy trying to find words to say in return he reached down and pecked her ankle. Amu looked down on him confused. "A kiss to make it better" he explained softly. "Thank you" she whispered and smiled. With that, Ikuto crushed her lips with his own. Amu melted, as always. After a few moments Ikuto pulled away and whispered in her ear "Anytime" and smiled.

"That's really good, Utau! Go ahead and take five." Kukai called over the speaker in the recording booth. Utau took off the over sized headphones and walked out of the booth. "Ha ha. There she is!" Kukai playfully punched her arm. Utau gave a faint smile. She had been dreading this for awhile. Kukai still didn't know about the whole plan to save Amu from Easter.

"Ummm Kukai---" Utau started. Kukai turned around "Utau you know, you're voice is getting better and better" Kukai was saying partially to himself, partially to Utau. There were some times when Utau wasn't grateful for Kukai's endless enthusiasm.

"Thanks. I need to tell you something" Utau said, straight to the point. It was better for her if she just got it over with. "What?" He had that innocent look in his eyes again. She looked away. "You remember Amu right? From awhi--" "Yeah of course I do" He had a certain gleam in his eyes. For some strange sent a strange shot of pain to Utau's heart. She would figure that out later "Well, I've decided that she's going to be my new partner."

Kukai's face stopped. It didn't look unhappy, his expression looked confused. "When did she come back, I thought she was dead." _Oh did he. That explains his face_. Utau thought sarcastically. "Awhile ago." "Does Tadase know, I bet he missed her, if anyone" Utau rolled her eyes. _How come Amu gets all of the guys?_

This was the part that Utau had to rehearse. "Yeah, umm, well, she has an amazing voice and she's pretty good at dancing, plus she'll give us a new image, get some new viewers and stuff" Utau almost gagged. "You do have a point Utau. I guess I'll have to meet her in person"

Again, the pain shot up through Utau's heart. This confused her. _Amu shows up and steals my manager before even meeting him? Figures. _Utau thought. She hated this. The feeling that everything is about her for awhile then, suddenly, nobody cares. _Showbiz. _Utau rolled her eyes as her manager took out a black berry and started punching in dates. That thing was his life line. Again she rolled her eyes. Only Kukai and Ikuto could make her laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amu was waiting nervously in a big time corporation waiting room. Songbird it was called. Her heart was about to explode with how much it was beating. A thousand thoughts went through her head. _What if they don't like me? What if I don't fit the criteria? What if the plan doesn't work? What if Easter finds me?_ As Amu was drowning in her 'What ifs' Ikuto was pacing around the small room. He hated when people were late.

He looked over to see that Amu was about to choke on her own stomach. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She was still in her trance but now she was squeezing his hand so hard it was about to break. He tried to suppress the pain and chuckles he knew were breaking through his calm façade.

"Don't worry. They'll love you." He whispered in her ear. She snapped back and looked him. He smiled and immediately felt the pressure on his hand vanish and her heartbeat slow. He knew how to calm her down and laughed at what a vulnerable little girl she was being, not even trying to use her out dated 'cool and spicy' mask. She was completely scared out of her mind.

"Thank you" She said. With that, the door flew open and a girl with glasses and a dress suit walked into the waiting room. Without even looking up from the paper she was holding and called out "Hinamori Amu". Ikuto immediately felt the pressure return to his hand. He wanted to curse the lady for ruining Amu's 20 second reverie. Amu then stood up stiffly, let go of Ikuto's hand, and walked through the door. Ikuto followed her.

The business woman was still looking at her papers while she trailed on "We're going to put you in room B. Soma san will be in in about 30 minutes. From there you will be doing some basic warm up and….." All the while Amu stared straight ahead, lightly nodding every time the lady said something. There were several twists and turns that they took, all of the hallways looking exactly the same.

Finally, they reached a room with a B engraved into the door. "Here you are" The lady said as she robotically opened the door. Amu walked in with Ikuto right behind her, he had been laying low because he didn't want anyone to recognize him as the famous violinist. It was a music industry building after all.

There was a large, wooden table in the center of the room, surrounded by some swivel chairs. Amu sat down in one of the chairs by the window and fixed her hair nervously. If this were the real Amu then she would probably be spinning all over the room, but she was so freaked out right now that not even her cool and spicy mask could cover it.

He sighed and walked over to her. "Hey." She jerked a little bit but still didn't give a response. "Hey." He said again, this time flicking her ear. "What was that for?! Can't you see that I'm f***ing scared out of my f***ing mind?!" she shouted back at him, annoyed. Then he had her in a quick embrace.

"That's the Amu I'm looking for. Just be the stubborn, up to no good girl that you are, ok? Don't be freaking out" he pecked her forehead and finally received what he wanted, a smile. Just then the door flung in and the uptight lady from before cleared her throat.

Amu straightened up when Ikuto let go of her. "We are ready to see you now, Ms. Hinamori." Amu followed the lady out the door and left Ikuto alone to wonder what was going on in the other room. After some short time Amu came bursting through the door.

"I did it, Ikuto! They're going to let me sing with Utau!" he pecked her on the forehead the hugged her "You thought I doubted you? Of course you made it"

"Excuse me…" the uptight woman started "….we need you in the other room for awhile Ms. Hinamori, for fittings and what not" she turned to the Ikuto "It wouldn't be anything of your concern sir" "Anything that has to do with her is my concern" Ikuto shot back bitterly. The woman replied "It would be a lot easier for her to focus without you distracting her" she motioned for Amu to come and, afraid for her job, reluctantly followed with a 'don't worry about it' smile.

When the woman turned Ikuto flipped her off, trying to give Amu a laugh, but with her giggles, came a cold stare that immediately shut her up. Ikuto was then afraid that he was making her do something that she didn't want to, and deep down, it killed him to see her forced. He would do anything to protect her happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Utau sat at home, taking a break from the dancing she usually did on Wednesdays. Sighing, she planned out the show this weekend. The suits had apparently liked Amu's voice enough to give her a longer part in some of the songs.

_What'cha gonna do, huh?_ She thought to herself. We've already have has four concerts together and she already has the fans _and _the press. _I guess it can't be helped_.

Bored with her work she decided to go to the kitchen and have another coffee. There on the table was Ikuto's violin. Cautiously, Utau approached it. She ran her fingers across the polished wood and smiled. Ikuto had tried to teach her how to play, what a disaster that was. A whole day of screeching and confusion. Not fun.

Ikuto and Amu were out. Ikuto with his manager, Amu changing her hair back to that pink color it was before. Utau looked around, making sure that there was no one in the room and picked up the violin. She didn't dare pick up the bow, pizzicato was enough, besides, a screeching violin was not what she wanted to hear this morning. She plucked the string and smiled.

Amu looked in the mirror and sighed, she missed her hair. The way that the pink brought out her eyes, and the layers framed her face just right. There were so many memories that were connected with it. Like that night at the amusement park with Ikuto…..

"So how do you like it?" The hair dressers voice interrupted her peaceful daydream. "I like it a lot, thank you" Amu smiled back. "Well come by the front and we'll ring you up".

Amu walked across the pristine white linoleum, admiring the other celebrities. She was apparently too famous to go to a regular salon. The press would bombard her in an instant. Plus, they would most likely follow her to her home and discover Ikuto, then the press would never leave them alone. "You're living with the violinist?" "How long have you two known each other" "What's Utau Doing there? Is this some weird arrangement between you guys?!" Amu cringed at just the thought.

"Thank you, ma'am. That'll be all" with that Amu walked out of the salon and into the tinted town car.

Utau jumped at the sound of her cell ringing. She read her caller I.D. _Kukai._ She smiled and answered.

"Hey pop star how's the routine coming along?" "Just fine Kukai and I'm almost certain you're aware that it's my break day" She said, teasing him. "Ah, good good, uuuh, sorry" There was a long pause. Utau giggled "Kukai you can't only be calling to wonder about how the dance routine is going…." "What's wrong with that?" She could practically hear him blushing. "So umm" Kukai cleared his throat. "There's a rehearsal this evening don't be late!" "Alright Kukai, Goodbye." "Bye super star"

Utau snapped her phone shut, smiling. _That Kukai, such a workaholic, he's probably in the office right now_. A fashion magazine caught her eye and Utau decided to relax. Flipping through the pages of co tour fashion, she plopped down on the sofa. Her thoughts were then interrupted by that annoying song that almost every doorbell plays. "Ugghhh" she groaned. _Just as I sat down to relax._ She pulled herself up from the coach and looked through the peephole. Surrounding her door were about seven people, all wearing suits. _Damn taxes _she thought to herself.

Utau pulled open the door. "If this is about anything tax related what ever is missing is in the mail". Then Utau looked at them a bit closer "Hey aren't you---". Just then she felt a sharp pain to her side and a cloth covering her face. She tried to fight, kicking at the person surrounding her, ignoring the sharp pains in her side every time she made a move, but it felt as if she was moving through water. She felt herself getting weaker, and after a few seconds she felt her body go limp and her surroundings melt into the darkness.


End file.
